


Requiem

by Drakontion



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ashley W.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakontion/pseuds/Drakontion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble response to the latest prompt challenge at the LJ me challenge community - horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

"You know it's the right choice, LT."

Silence, punctuated by staccato gunfire.

A whispered "I'm sorry," then static.

She turned off her comm. link so she wouldn't have to hear any more. Didn't want to hear their remorse. She clenched shaking fingers around the stock of her assault rifle. Took a steadying breath, leant out from cover and shot another geth.

Panted, and withdrew again. _Daddy, I don't want to die..._

Harsh breaths she can't control echoing in the confines of her helmet. A single irritating bead of sweat rolling down the plane of her jaw. Over the incessant, annoying chatter of geth, her heart was shuddering.

 **Yea, though I walk**

Another headshot, another one down. The siren in the distance dragging inch long talons down her spine.

 **Through the valley of the shadow of death,**

Duck behind cover, reload. Overhead the _Normandy's_ engines rumbling and fading into the arch of the sky. _Oh God oh God oh God…_

 **I will fear no evil**

Sidle to the other side of the crate and sight for a target. Thigh muscles trembling, biceps spasming.

 **For thou art with me.**

Deep breath and a shot.

 **Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me...**

Hands shaking, shaking too hard to shoot. Sweat joined by tears, impossible to separate. High pitched whining building in the air, as her teeth clenched and her lungs hurt and she savoured the taste of the cool salt air, the grit of concrete beneath her boots, the warmth of an alien sun on her face, the oh so familiar contours of her rifle.

 _No I don't want to I changed my mind I was wrong come back come back come back and get me Daddy Daddy I don't want to die Daddy please come back oh God come back please please please ple..._


End file.
